gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stacje radiowe w Los Playaz
W Los Playaz występuje dużo stacji radiowych (obecnie w spisie nie wszystkie zostały podane) o dość dobrym poziomie zróżnicowania. Wszystkie stacje (oprócz Radia Soulwax) są dynamiczne. Wybór stacji radiowej przypomina ten z gry Forza Horizon, ale w Los Playaz jest wykonany on bardziej minimalistycznie. ____________________________________________ Radio Los Santos: nowoczesny rap. DJ: Big Boy. thumb|Logo Radia Los Santos. *Future - How It Was *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' *Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It *Drake - All Me *Lil Wayne - How To Love *Snoop Dogg ft. T-Pain - Boom *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D. *50 Cent - Then Days Went By *Ice Cube - Sasquatch *Ludacris ft. Trey Songz - Sex Room *DMX - Fuck U Bitch *Kanye West - I Am God *Jay-Z - Oceans *Busta Rhymes - Shoot for the Moon *Ja Rule - Black Vodka *Wiz Khalifa ft. 2 Chainz - We Own It *T-Pain ft. B.o.b. - Up Down *A$AP Rocky ft. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts – R-Cali *100s – Life of a Mack *Gucci Mane Ft. Ciara – Too Hood *Clyde Carson, The Team – Slow Down *Marion Band$ ft. Nipsey Hussle – Hold Up *Gangrene – Bassheads *PROBLEM ft. Glasses Malone – Say That Then *YG – I'm A Real 1 *Eminem - Rap God *Chamillionaire - Ridin' Dirty *Danny Brown - Dip ___________________________________________ Los Santos Scream FM - metal, rock z lat '80 i początków '90. DJ: Larry i Harry *Metallica - Creeping Death *Slayer - Raining Blood *Anthrax - Got the Time *Exodus - Bonded by Blood *Bon Jovi - Roulette *Sepultura - Arise *Overkill - Feel the fire *Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine *Love Fist - Fist Fury *Death Angel - Thrashers *Van Halen - Jump *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *Deep Purple - Smoke on the Water *Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way *Def Leppard - Love Bites *Black Sabbath - Iron Man *Ozzy Osbourne - Crazy Train *Alice Cooper - Poison *Iron Maiden - The Trooper _________________________________________ 6FM - utwory gracza. DJ: Toni (Flash FM z Vice City/VC Stories) Utwory można wgrać lub wykorzystać utwory występujące w innych radiach. _________________________________________ Radio Los Santos Classics - klasyczny hip-hop. DJ: Julio G. *Snoop Dogg ft. Dr Dre - Fuck wit Dre Day *Snoop Dogg ft. Dr Dre - Nuthin' but a G Thang *Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day *Eazy-E - Real Muthaphuccin' G's *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under *Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day *Ice Cube - Check Yo' Self *Above The Law - Murder Rap *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Still D.R.E *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction *2Pac - Changes *Too $hort - The Ghetto *N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin' *Kid Frost - La Raza *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover *Da Lench Mob - Guerilla in tha Mist *N.W.A. - Straight outta Compton *Nas - One Love CIEKAWOSTKI: *RLSC w Los Playaz jest tak naprawdę Radiem Los Santos z GTA San Andreas ze zmienioną nazwą, logiem, jinglami oraz delikatnie zmienioną playlistą. Nawet zapowiedzi niektórych utworów są zapożyczone z GTA San Andreas. _________________________________________ FlyLo FM - IDM, eksperymentalna muzyka elektroniczna, twórczość Flying Lotusa (częściowo). DJ: Flying Lotus. thumb|Logo FlyLo FM. FlyLo FM w Los Playaz przeszło pewne zmiany w stosunku do wersji z GTA V. Po pierwsze stacja teraz jest dynamiczna (nie jest już jednym zapętlonym plikiem), ale dalej nie odtwarza reklam i wiadomości, ponieważ jest to stacja piracka. Po drugie zostały usunięte cztery utwory: *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx Po tych zmianach playlista wygląda tak: *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There *Clams Casino - Crystals *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved *Flying Lotus - Be Spin *Flying Lotus & Erykah Badu - See Thru To U *Flying Lotus - The Diddler *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (Instrumental) *Machinedrum - She Died There *DJ Rashad – It's Whack *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters *Shadow Child - 23 *Kingdom - Stalker Ha *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker CIEKAWOSTKI: *Stacja ta występuje także w Need for Speed: East 'n' West. _________________________________________ P.M.R. - rock alternatywny, alt-metal, grunge, space rock, indie rock. DJ: Radeo Suicide. thumb|Logo P.M.R. Jest to stacja zastępująca Vinewood Boulevard Radio z GTA V. Nazwa i logo radia są wzięte od początkowej wersji VBR. Jeden utwór także pochodzi z oryginalnego P.M.R. Jednakże kilka utworów jest wzięte z VBR oraz beta wersji tej stacji. Trochę utworów pochodzi z innych gier wydanych przez EA (na przykład "Would?" pochodzi z gry Burnout: Paradise). Stacja jest dynamiczna, odtwarza reklamy i wiadomości. *Faith No More - The Real Thing *Seether - Remedy *Three Days Grace - It's All Over *Nirvana - In Bloom *Ceremony - Hysteria *Hanni El Khatib - Head In The Dirt *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker *Oasis - Cigarettes & Alcohol *FIDLAR - Cocaine *Iggy Pop & The Trolls - Superbabe *Nine Inch Nails - The Hand That Feeds *Alice In Chains - Would? *Kasabian - Club Foot *Rise Against - Give It All *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself *Autolux - The Science Of Imaginary Solutions *The Mars Volta - Dyslexicon *Lostprophets - We Bring An Arsenal *U.N.K.L.E ft. Josh Homme - Restless *Neon Trees - Animal *VHS or Beta - Burn it All Down *The Subways - Rock & Roll Queen CIEKAWOSTKI: *Wspomina też o swoim zainteresowaniu do zdalnie sterowanych łodzi i robotów. Jest to odwołanie do rzeczywistych zaintersowań Radeo. *Ponadto czasami, kiedy Radeo zapowiada wiadomości mówi, że puszcze je dosyć niechętnie. *Na billboardach, które znajdują się w Las Payasadas oraz niedaleko Angel Pine częstotliwość stacji jest pokazana jako 92.1 MHz. **W rzeczywistym świecie jest to najniższa możliwa częstotliwość dla komercyjnych stacji w USA. *Komentarz zapowiadający "Crawling After You" jest ten sam co w becie Los Playaz (GTA V), tylko mówiony przez inną osobę (Radeo Suicide). coming soon